Nineball Island
Nineball Island is the main base of L&L Diving Service. It serves as the main base in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. The island got its name because its owner, Jean-Eric Louvier, won the island from a rival diver in a game of nineball. In-Game Description "This small island is only 100 feet in diameter. Surrounded by miles of coral reefs, it's the perfect getaway spot. Jean-Eric won it from a rival diver in a game of nine ball." Area Information "Situated far to the south of Rishu Island, the main island of the Pelago Commonwealth in the South Pacific, this small coral island is the base of operations for L&L Diving Service. Surrounded by breathtaking natural beauty, the only structure on the island is the small cabin of which Jean-Eric is so proud." Environment The island is relatively small and isolated, only 100 feet in diameter, but is described as having all the luxuries and essentials of a home. It is a tropical island with many palm trees and patches of grass dotted around, as well as some flourishing bushes. Activies and amenities *'Depart:' Leave Nineball Island and travel to different diving locations. Travelling between Gatama Atoll and Nineball Island doesn't use up one day. However, traveling to places other than Gatama Atoll takes one day (and returning to Nineball Island takes one day also). *'Call partner:' Train dolphins you have befriended over the course of the game. *'Change gear:' Changes your diving appearance through gear acquired. This is only cosmetic, as performance is only affected by diving conditions and equipment purchased from Nancy. *'View titles:' You can view your acquired titles and change your current title. *'Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection:' Go online with your friends to dive together. This feature is unavailable as of 2014. *'Snorkel/Goldie: '''An adopted yellow labrador retriever found washed ashore in Gatama Atoll. L&L adopts the dog and Oceana names him "Snorkel" or "Goldie" in the European verson of the game. Triggers the special request "Floating Island" when interacting with him nearby the campfire area. *'Take a shower:' Views your character taking a shower. You need to equip a swimsuit (which can be bought from Nancy) rather than a wetsuit for this to work. This serves no narrative purpose but does pause the passage of time on Nineball Island *'Cabin:' Allows you to rest up to a certain time period of the day. You can rest until morning, noon, sunset or midnight. Table *'Marine Encyclopedia:' Records your sightings and trivia of marine life. After the main storyline, you'll be able to determine the location of unrecorded marine life by clicking on the silhouette of the unknown animal. *'Develop photos:' Develop and save your photos to the game's album and/or to an SD Card. You can develop photos in other color settings after unlocking them from a later series of quests in "Fragments of Memory." *'View album:' Views photos saved in the in-game album. Photos saved here can be used to fulfill photo requests. *'Radio:' Calls Nancy to avail of her services. You can buy items, have your salvaged goods appraised for a fee and change your hairstyle. Also plays a minor role in the Voice of the Night Sky quest, as the source of the mysterious voice. *'View Notebook:' Chronicles all information about the game. *'View Collection:' Records your collection of salvage items and constellation coins. *'Save:' Saves the game. You can continue playing the game or exit to the main menu. If you have any undeveloped photo data, you will lose the data if you choose to exit to the main menu. Requests These serve as a way to earn pelagos, which are the game's currency. Completing high enough numbers of these requests will also improve the company rating for L&L Diving Service, increasing the rate of requests that come in. *'Photo Requests:' After completing Chapter 2 in the main story, Jean-Eric Louvier handles photo requests. You need to have the photo in your album in order to submit it to the interested client. Once you fulfill a request, you won't be able to send out more photos until you get the results the next day. Some requests are part of a series of quests from "Fragments of Memory." *'Guided-tour Requests:' Oceana handles guided-tour requests, which unlock after completing Chapter 2 in the main story. Select an interested client and go diving at the specified location. The client will request to find a particular animal as the reason for the dive. You can also interact with other animals to make the client happy such as feeding, using the sea whistle, witnessing an animal's natural habits, etc. Your reward may increase, depending how much activity you were able to show to the client. *'Salvage Requests:' After partially completing the "Pride of the Salvage King" quest, GG handles salvage requests. The client will be looking for a particular item and will give out a zoomed-in section of a map. They will also mention what area the treasure is at. The requested salvage item will shine red when found using the multisensor and doesn't need to be appraised. Some of the requests here is part of a series of quests from "Pride of the Salvage King." *'Dolphin show Requests:' After training a dolphin partner to Level 2, Hayako handles dolphin show requests. Once your dolphins have been trained sufficiently, they can undergo a series of tests to determine if their level can be raised. Some requests are part of a series of quests from the "Be the Best Trainer" quest. Cartography Aside from handling guided-tour requests, Oceana also deals with Cartography to promote L&L Diving Service. Reward depends on how much the map is explored, with completed maps giving an additional 10,000 P. Part of a series of quests from "Young Entrepreneur." Amenities bought from Nancy *'Guitar:' Makes your character play the guitar to the tune of the island's theme when it is sunset/night. After your purchase, clicking on the guitar will trigger the Special Request, "Memento". Afterwards, you can freely play the guitar any time you like. *'Telescope:' When used at night, you'll be able to determine the lunar phase. Viewing it during certain days or nights is required to find certain legendary creatures. Optionally, it can be used to find Snorkel. *'Totem pole:' A purely decorative item. Interacting with it triggers the quest "Mysterious Voice", but it serves no other function. *'Hammock:' Using it speeds up the passage of time. Perfect for getting the right time period between morning, noon, sunset or midnight. *'Deck chair:' Using it slows the passage of time. Fireworks can be seen at night. *'Campfire:' Starts up a fire and the player character contemplates their life in L&L Diving Services. Only usable at night. *'Jukebox:''' Changes the background music featuring various songs by Celtic Woman. The songs can be played during dives, but they stop playing when the player triggers certain parts of a quest or returns to Nineball Island. Gallery Nineball at Sunrise.jpg R4E 0017.JPG R4E 0137.jpg R4E 0139.JPG R4E 0140.jpg R4E 0141.JPG R4E 0142.JPG R4E 0143.JPG R4E 0144.JPG R4E 0145.JPG Nineball Island Bonfire.JPG Nineball Island Dock.JPG Nineball Island (Trees, Title).png Nineball Island (Title).png Nineball Island Dock (Title, Humpback).png|In this photo, a humpback whale can be seen breaching in the waters off of the island. Category:Locations Category:Nineball Island Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World